<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>returning home. by salzrand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327701">returning home.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/salzrand/pseuds/salzrand'>salzrand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Comic, F/M, Fanart, Fantasy, Fisherman/Mermaid is basically all you need to know, Graphic Novel, Hermit!Jorah, Home, I mean... alternate fantasy verse of a fantasy verse, Love, MerMay, fishermen, mermaid, plus bearman angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/salzrand/pseuds/salzrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lonely fisherman searching for home and finding it in the sea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello!<br/>A few weeks back I had the idea for this. It was planned to be a submission for #MerMay but I have the patience of a three year old and in quarantine times you get #MerMarch instead 😂</p>
<p>I admit this is purely to satisfy my Scottish fisherman!Jorah weakness lmao</p>
<p>Hope you like it ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*******************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello! ❤️<br/>Here is the second chapter for the mermaid and her fisherbear. It took a bit longer than I had thought because I had to figure out how I wanted the panels to be arranged 😂 Also it's a bit longer than the first one, so I hope you'll enjoy.</p>
<p>Thank you sooooo much for the lovely replies on the first chapter! xxxxx</p>
<p>I am not sure whether I can update with the third chapter before my dissertation defence so I might be a bit slow with working on it. But drawing soothes my nerves so maybe I can manage 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*******************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How would Viserys name his yacht? Of course after himself 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy MerMay! Perfect time for another chapter for this story I'd say 😂<br/>University has given me a sock, me is free! Which means the last two chapters should follow soon. Thank you so much for following this story, I never expected this amount of responses &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*******************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To celebrate MerMay, here is a small bonus 😘</p>
<p>Daenerys, First of Her Name, Queen of the Seven Seas and Mother of Sea Dragons 😊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello 😊<br/>It's still MerMay so here another chapter for this story. </p><p>Some notes: There are several characters appearing in this chapter, and I've tagged those who have slightly more relevance for the story. I've also added an Archive Warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*******************</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some additional notes: </p><p>1) The Jaime/Jorah broship part was especially for rileypotter17, because she created the most awesome broship with Jaime and Jorah in her stories and I originally wanted to include the Jaime/Jorah broship in her Jorleesi Exchange gift.  I added Tyrion for the extra lulz. I hope you liked it, rileypotter!</p><p>2) Don't worry about Drogo. He is more Jason than Drogo actually. Jason-Drogo. Imagine him as an aqua park owner who was promised a mermaid by Viserys. He is just pissed that Viserys hasn't delivered yet. Who wouldn't be pissed at Viserys. Jason-Drogo is the Aqua (Park) Man. 😂 </p><p>3) Jorah buys gillyflowers.  "[...] gillyflower is also attached to themes of “bliss” and “everlasting love” [...]" <br/>http://blog.exoticflowers.com/blog-0/the-symbolic-meaning-of-the-gillyflower </p><p>Things will be wrapped up soon. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the final part of the mermaid story. It took a bit longer than I had thought because uhm... this chapter exploded and it's actually 48 pages 😂</p><p>Two things before we get started:</p><p>1) I should mention that this chapter contains a trigger warning for gun violence, blood, and wounds. But I guess when you have watched GoT you are used to worse 😂</p><p>2) As I don't explain the mermaid lore directly in the chapter, I've added a few notes at the end, but they contain spoiler for the chapter so I guess read the chapter first. </p><p> I hope you enjoy it xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*******************</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🧜♀️ ❤️ 🧜♂️</p><p>There will be an extra feature about Dany in tomorrow's issue of Bikini Bottom's newspaper:</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>LET'S GET THEM MERMARRIED</p><p>If you are interested in the mermaid lore, here are my ideas for this story. It's a bit different from common mermaid lore in some aspects:</p><p>1) Mermaids/Merpeople cannot communicate with humans by words. Hence, Dany cannot talk to Jorah when he is a human (but the quietness also relates to Jorah's loneliness)</p><p>2) Mermaids/Merpeople have a special "power" which is different for each one. Dany's special power is healing. Enough with Fire and Blood, her house motto is now Fluff &amp; Smoochies. At least when she deals with her MerBear 🥰</p><p>3) A kiss of a mermaid will turn a human into a merperson too. Does not matter where the kiss goes (let your fantasies flow 😂). So Dany saves Jorah with a healing kiss but he also will turn into a merman because of it. I wanted a reverse story in which the human leaves his world to start a new life in the sea, and Jorah is totally the one who would follow obviously.  </p><p>4) Mermaids/Merpeople are much stronger than humans (also physically), but only in water they will truly outpower them. They are still strong on land, but not as much as in the sea.</p><p>5) Dany is of course the actual Queen of the Seven Seas &lt;3 and she was not related to Viserys in this story. But he fitted best in the job description for the kind of "villain" I wanted to have. He'll serve a life sentence as popcorn seller at Aqua-Drogo-Jason's aqua park for failing to catch a mermaid.</p><p>Thank you soooo much for your support and your feedback, it means the world to me and I was so positively surprised that this story was so well received. I hope you enjoyed the last bit as well, see you soon with the next thing &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Appendix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Appendix sketches 🧜♀️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reunion with the Lannister bros</p><p>
  
</p><p>MerJorleesi</p><p>
  
</p><p>Otter sleeping patterns</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alternate version of episode 5x6 during Jorah's and Tyrion's travel adventures, when Jorah sits by the sea:</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>